


Wanna Go Again, Baby?

by nicolai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven wants to try something interesting with Sugilite, he talks to Garnet and Amethyst about it, they have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Experience

“Hey, Amethyst,” Steven asked, a little more cautiously than usual, “Could we, maybe, talk about something?” 

Amethyst looked up from the meal she was making out of oreo bits and cheddar cheese, “Oh, sure thing, guy, what’s up?” 

“I think, well,” Steven blushed, walking over to the purple gem and taking a sliver of cookie out of her pile, “I think I want to do something. But it’s really weird and I don’t understand it.”

She gave a friendly, carefree smile and shrugged her shoulders, “So? If you wanna do it, that’s all you need to know, right? Go for it!” She had her small block of cheese nearly covered in pieces of chocolate cookie, glued together with the cream inside and she shoved it into her mouth, chomping down a few times before swallowing with a gulp, “Oh man, that was good!”

“You eat the weirdest stuff,” Steven laughed, leaning affectionately against her shoulder. 

“Yeah, but it’s so good!” she agreed, “But anyway, what do you wanna do?”  
“Er, well, it sorta involves you, only maybe not really, but yeah, and I, um,” his face grew redder as he fumbled through the words, “I just-”

“Spit it out!” Amethyst was grinning encouragingly, but her impatience was getting the better of her. 

“I want you and Garnet to fuse into Sugilite and eat me!” Steven blurted out, covering his eyes with his hands to avoid seeing her reaction, “Er, well, pretend to. Like have me in her mouth and swallow, but then spit me out, I don’t wanna be digested…”

Amethyst blinked in confusion, but nodded acceptingly, “Okay! Sounds good to me! I’ll talk to Garnet!”

Steven grinned and grabbed her in a tight hug, “Thanks! You’re awesome!”

“Hey guy,” she patted his head, “I think all humans are like that. I mean, that’s a weird one, but you should ask your dad about some of the stuff he wanted!”

“I will, later though, can we please go talk to Garnet!?” his starry eyes looked pleadingly up at her, “I’m excited!” 

Amethyst didn’t verbally respond, just swept him up into her arms to carry and ran around through the temple looking for Garnet. 

Eventually finding her sitting outside on the porch, Amethyst leapt into the taller gem’s lap, sitting Steven down on top of her own. 

Garnet tilted her head down to look at them, “Amethyst,” she smiled, “Steven. What are you two doing today?”

“Steven wants Sugilite to eat him, but spit him out so he doesn’t die,” Amethyst grinned excitedly, “Let’s do it!”

Garnet nodded, not finding this the least bit surprising, “Alright, let’s go out onto the beach or something though, Sugilite sometimes destroys parts of the house.”

“Yeah?” Steven put both of his hands on Garnets cheeks, peering intensely up at her face, “It’s okay? You think so too? I mean, I didn’t think Amethyst would care, but it’s weird?”

Garnet reached up and tapped away her visor, meeting his eyes with her own, “Steven, you are perfect. Everything you want and like are perfect. Never doubt that.”

Steven grinned as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, “Thanks Garnet! Can we do it now??” 

“Of course. Come on,” Garnet rose from her chair, taking Steven’s hand and leading him and Amethyst out onto the beach. 

“Alright Amethyst, let's do this!” Garnet struck a pose and began dancing around the smaller gem, “Now Steven, make sure you ask Sugilite, I'm sure she will say yes, but ask.”

Amethyst joined the dance, circling her hips and shimmying towards Garnet. Soon, under a beautiful flash of light, their bodies merged and Sugilite towered over Steven. 

“Hey baby,” Sugilite grinned, her jagged teeth shining in the sun, “What do you need me for?” she stretched her massive arms up towards the sky, “Man, it feels good to be me!”

Steven found himself embarrassed all over again, having to explain this, especially to the person he’d been thinking about. 

Blushing intensely, “Um, hi Sugilite! I just, well,” he shuffled his feet, “I want to be um-” he gritted his teeth, “I want to be in your mouth and you swallow me but then spit me out because I don’t want to dissolve!”

Though his words were a bit rushed, Sugilite understood and grinned down at him before picking him up, “Sure thing, little man! Sounds like a good time! How about I push you around in there a little like I’m chewing?” she laughed, “Don’t worry, I won’t crush you!”

Steven clung to her thumb, looking up at her with the widest, starry eyes, “That’s perfect!”

“Alright!” she exclaimed then tossed Steven in the air and into her open mouth. 

He shut his eyes to keep the saliva out of them and wriggled a bit on her tongue, feeling how rough, but squishy and soft it was. Steven let out a yell when it moved under him, shifting him to one side as she mimed chewing animatedly. He could hardly believe how lucky he was to have this be so enthusiastically indulged. Sugilite was getting into it, humming contentedly at the taste and “chewing” thoroughly. He loved being tossed around and licked everywhere.

The boy felt his heart jump into his throat as her tongue began pushing him back, easing him towards hers. Sugilite tilted her head back, let out a final “mmm-mmm” and gulped him down. Feeling her throat squeeze around him so tightly and his body being completely covered, Steven couldn’t help but let out a few satisfied noises of his own. The gem let him get to the end of her esophagus, just about to drop into her stomach, before leaning forward and heaving him up. The reverse felt just as interesting and perhaps even more intense and Steven needed several seconds to collect himself once she spat him out into her hand.   
Once she saw he’d cleared the daze, Sugilite grinned, “Wanna go again, baby?”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is a little unsure about what Steven and Sugilite have been up to.

“Where have you guys been?” Pearl asked, looking worriedly between Garnet and Amethyst once they’d walked back into the house, Steven happily walking between them, holding each of their hands. 

“I thought I saw Sugilite? Out the window? I was washing Steven’s breakfast dishes…” she pressed when nobody answered immediately. 

Garnet considered different outcomes of telling Pearl what had gone on or keeping it private before deciding to leave it up to Steven to choose to disclose or not, which, of course, he did. 

“Yeah! I had Sugilite swallow me! It was so much fun!” Steven beamed up at Pearl. 

“You what?!” Pearl grabbed the boy, crushing him against her chest, “What were you two doing with our baby?!”

Steven pushed back on her tummy, leaning to look up at her, “Pearl, I wanted to!”

“What?!” Pearl’s face took on an expression of utter horror, “What you wanted what?! What is wrong with you?!” She peered intently into his face, searching for answers, too single minded to see how his face fell. 

“Pearl!” Garnet’s tone was commanding and Pearl closed her mouth as Garnet ripped Steven away from her and hugged him close, “Steven, do not listen to her, there is nothing wrong with you.”

“Whoa P,” Amethyst grimaced, hugging onto Steven’s other side as he began to cry, “That was harsh.”

Pearl couldn’t stand the look on her poor baby’s face; she’d not meant to hurt him. Just, that was so dangerous and she couldn’t understand it. But she remembered what Rose would have said and she felt shame burning up her cheeks. 

“Steven?” she sighed, “Please, listen to me. I messed that up. Can I explain?” Pearl offered a hug, kneeling down and opening her arms. 

Garnet kept a protective hold on Steven for a moment, but gladly let him break away when he moved towards the smaller gem. 

Pearl put her hands on Steven’s wet cheeks, brushing his tears away with her thumbs, “Steven, I love you. I didn’t mean that anything was wrong with you. I just meant that it was dangerous. And that I didn’t understand. But I don’t need to understand, Steven. I don’t need to understand. It only matters how you feel. You’re perfect, just the way you are,” she explained, pulling him close to kiss his forehead. 

“Thanks, Pearl,” he sniffled, then smiled at her, “I really had fun with Sugilite.”

“I’m so glad, baby,” she smiled, “I always want you to have fun.”

Garnet let her tears flow freely down her cheeks, touched by Pearl’s explanation, so reminiscent of something Rose had told her, so, so long ago. 

Steven beamed, snuggling into the hug and giggling when Amethyst joined it, squishing both of them. Garnet leaned down and put her arms around all of them, enjoying a moment of closeness. 

“I love you guys!” Steven chirped, wiggling away, “I’m going to go see my Dad! I wanna tell him how much fun I had!”

“Okay, guy, don’t forget to ask him what I told you!” Amethyst called as Steven went to change his clothes. 

“I won’t!” Steven grinned.


End file.
